


Unexpected

by TygrisNox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Movie: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygrisNox/pseuds/TygrisNox
Summary: You always think you know what to expect in a small town.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [JennaSW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW) for putting up my whining about this story. Also for the direction on how to go with this when I was completely stuck at the last minute. <3 
> 
> Also thanks to [Wolfsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart) for correcting my shitty knack of changing from present to past tense and back throughout this whole story. 
> 
> Written for the Elsanna Monthlies - prompt 'little towns'

There are a lot of things that can be said about little towns. Some are good – like knowing people in the town – like Mr. Jones and the issues he has with his cat running away…constantly. Sometimes it can be bad – like old Mrs. Gregory insisting I should meet her grandson because we’d just get along so well, disregarding the fact he is completely not my type. Or knowing immediately when someone new moves into town, like the blonde who had taken over the accounting firm from the recently deceased Mr. Bolger.

Rampant speculation about of who this mystery woman is, such as she is some sort of illegitimate child of Mr. Bolger, or grandchild of an illegitimate child, given the age discrepancy. There are rumors of shady acquisitions of Mr. Bolger’s accounting firm. Or that she had him killed. It is probably the most excitement this town has had since old Mrs. Brown’s cow escaped the pasture during the centennial celebration a few years ago.

“Anna! Head out of the clouds!” my boss’ voice cuts into my reverie while staring out the window over at the accounting firm where the blonde I’d been wondering about works.

I clear my throat and nod. “Sure thing, Kristoff,” I call out and go back to wiping down the tables.

I really hate living in a little town.

***

As the months pass, the novelty of the new blonde doesn’t wear off. Hell, I knew that it probably wouldn’t. Ten years in the future, the accountant would be known as the new blonde, even if she left. I had seen it all, even if I am just barely in my twenties.

I glance at my cellphone to check the time, but not for messages. Everyone else I know is going to another town to get plastered. While tempting, I'm also working on a paper for my classes at the local community college. I have ten minutes left when the bell above the door rings and I sigh before looking up.

In walks the new blonde business professional in her pinstripe suit and her hair up in a bun. I clear my throat, straighten up, and smile, hoping my t-shirt with some faded nerd reference doesn’t look too…disheveled.

“Welcome to DJs,” I call out, moving to the register, watching her move closer. All my greeting gets is a slight nod, so I look around, having done most of my clean up half an hour ago. It is rare to have anyone come in this close to closing time so most of the chairs are up, the floor swept.

“You’re closing down for the night?” she asks, her gaze finally fixing on me.

“Well, in about…ten minutes. It's fine,” I tell her, hoping I sound reassuring. “What would you like?”

The woman’s blue eyes stay on me for what feels like forever before glancing at the menu overhead. I know it's probably only like thirty seconds, but it sure as hell feels like forever.

“I’ll keep it simple tonight,” she says finally. “Tall mocha with double shot.”

“Skim or whole milk?” I ask without thinking, moving to the mixes we have setup. “I mean, I ask everyone, so…umm…” I know I’m blushing as I realize how the question could sound. “I can also-”

“Whole milk,” the woman says, and I swear it looks like she’s trying to keep from smiling with the way the corners of her mouth fight to keep from twitching upward. I nod and decide to keep my mouth shut and work on making the drink, getting everything perfect before moving over to the register. “Whipped cream?” I ask and nod when she shakes her head no, securing the lid and passing it over to her. She hands me exact change and I take the cash, putting it into the register, and when I look up she’s already walking back out and I just stare after her.

Damn it. I didn’t get her name.

***

And that becomes the routine. I don’t know if she does this when Kristoff closes, and I’m too chicken to ask him, but when I’m closing, she comes in anywhere from half an hour to ten minutes before closing and orders a drink. If it’s earlier, she’ll order a pastry and eat it neatly. If it’s later, I know she’ll be gone before I finish putting the exact change into the register.

I eventually learn her name is Elsa. I know I can find out more information if I do some sleuthing on my own with the internet, but that almost feels like cheating. So I just take the nuggets I learn and tuck them away in that little spot of my brain now reserved for the beautiful blonde.

This night, I’m not at the counter, or even behind it. I’m at a table with my textbook, rubbing my temples as I try and study for my exam. I am going to murder Kristoff for convincing me that that class would be interesting and secondly, for getting me to trade the night off with him. I sigh and look up when I hear the bell ring and see Elsa walking in, tilting her head as she studies me. “Welcome…”

“…to DJs,” she finished, a smile touching her lips. Those smiles are rare, but there’s something in her look, like concern, that makes me drop my gaze as I push myself up.

“Anna,” her voice cuts in. “It’s not your night to work. I…I mean, I saw you through the glass. Is everything okay?”

I’m actually surprised she had noticed it wasn’t my night to work. I stop and stare at her. “I…uh, Kristoff asked to switch. I really shouldn’t have.” I gesture to my homework. “I’m studying for Deontology. I have an exam tomorrow, and I shouldn’t have come in, but…he’s good at talking me into things. Like taking this class.”

An eyebrow arches. “Deontology?” she asks, tilting her head just so, in a way that invites me to clarify what I said.

“The ethical theory that morality of an action should be based on whether the action itself is right or wrong and not on the consequences of the action,” I tell her. Even though the class is taught so drily by the Weasel, as some of us call him, it is kind of interesting to study. I just hate tests. No, I loathe them. “It is interesting, if taught…better,” I admit.

“And yet you look like you’re ready to pull that red hair of yours out by the roots, Anna,” she says, the smirk showing she’s teasing, I think. I’m still learning her quirks. “Tell you what, sit down and study.” She takes off her jacket and sets her satchel to the side. “Let’s see what I remember from my college days.”

I open my mouth to protest, but then those blue eyes fix me with that stare and I can only dumbly nod and return to my seat. Not that I can pay attention to what I should be studying. I look over my shoulder only for her to point a spoon at me and shake it.

“Eyes on the books, missy,” she says, and I grin before going back over my notes, and yes, the textbook.

I’m not sure how much time passes before one of the cups emblazoned with the DJs logo is placed down on a clear part of the table. I look up and blink a few times, my eyes not easily focusing for several seconds. “Oh, thank you.” It seems inane but they're the only words I can think of as I grab the cup. I take a sip, and I know my eyes do that widening thing. The chocolate is rich and there’s the hint of coffee. “Oh.”

She laughs, and I look at her from where she’s sipping her own. “I thought you might like that. Come on, it’s time for you to do what you can to close up,” she tells me.

I look at the time and realize she’s right. “I…yeah.” I stand up and move back behind the counter, somehow not surprised that she either didn't made a mess or she’d cleaned everything spotlessly if she had. I hear the solid thunk of the lock and then begin counting down the drawer.

It doesn’t take long, not with Elsa chipping in on closing duties, with putting up chairs, and sweeping the floors. It is odd seeing someone so…immaculately put together pushing a broom, but she makes it work.

We don’t really talk though. It’s odd. She just seems to know what to do, and does it…well. It isn’t until I’ve shut off all the lights and locked up that she speaks up.

“Do…you need a lift home?” she asks, the tentativeness in her voice at odds with the confident, self-assured image I’ve built up in my head.

I stare at her for a minute. Then I shake my head. “Thanks, but I’ll be fine. I uh…don’t live far.” I tuck my hands into my hoodie and smile, though I’m sure it looks more like a grimace. “Have a good night, Elsa.”

I walk away, feeling like hell with every step I take walking away. Like these are the wrong steps to take. But I know this town. I know that it wouldn’t be wise for Elsa to be seen with me. She doesn’t know that Mrs. Gregory keeps trying to hook me up with her grandson because I just need the right boy. Or that getting brushed with the same rumor would ruin the firm she’s taken over.

I really hate small towns.

***

Things change a bit from that night. I’m working mostly nights and taking my early morning classes because Kristoff met someone. It’s really not fair. Though that’s mostly because my friend is now a self-proclaimed love expert.

Elsa still comes in but usually only at the end of a shift or during one of the little rushes and then quickly leaves. I really must have messed things up. And I’m not sure how to fix it. Or what I’m wanting to fix exactly.

It’s the beginning of December and I’m cramming work, final papers, and decorating DJs. I suppose it’s inevitable I wind up passed out on the love seat shoved into one corner.

“Anna…Anna!” A voice cuts into whatever dream I'm having.

“Mmmfbl…I’m awake,” I mutter before burying my head into my arm once more.

“I really hate having to resort to this…” Elsa’s voice says…wait…Elsa!

Before I can react to the newfound revelation that Elsa is there, cold fingers dig into my side! “Hey! I’m awake!” I exclaim, scrambling away from the fingers in a dignified mad dash. I look at Elsa who has doubled over laughing at me. “What are you doing here?” I ask, straightening my shirt. Then my eyes fall on the wall clock. “Shit!”

“Calm down,” Elsa tells me, which isn’t exactly easy for me to do. I'm supposed to have closed the shop a half hour ago. “There’s not much you have to do.”

That definitely catches my attention and I look at her, tilting my head and holding still, expecting an answer.

Elsa sighs and looks away, as if uncomfortable by my silent scrutiny. “I may have swept up and cleaned up the dishes to help out.”

“Why?” I ask, keeping my eyes on her. “You’ve…kind of been avoiding me.” I notice the slump in her shoulders and she nods. Even though I knew that was happening, the confirmation of it still hurts.

"I was. Sorry, Anna. I…thought I’d made you uncomfortable when I offered you a ride." She shook her head. “I…”

I nod slowly, piecing together what she was saying and then what she wasn’t saying. Oh. “I…see. Um,” I hesitate, not sure what to say. But that doesn’t matter because Elsa still has more to say.

“I’m aware that this…place is a bit more conservative than home can be. I don’t know what the hell anyone has against it, but I…know that you might…not want to be…” Elsa stops and sighs.

“I…yeah, it’s hard…to be different,” I finally say, looking at her. “Let me close up. I can talk then.” This wasn’t what I was expecting, but that’s okay. Sometimes that’s the best thing.

With Elsa’s help, it doesn’t take me long to get the register shut down and then we headed out of the shop. I hesitate to head toward my place. I can’t remember how clean my place is, but I’m certain it’s okay for company. Yet, Elsa grabs my arm and guides me across the street to her car. I don’t think she’s letting me walk home tonight.

It also doesn't take long for me to realize we’re not heading to my place. We’re in a nicer part of this little town, and when Elsa pulls in, I take a deep breath and let it out before following her example and climb out and walk a few paces behind her to the door.

Once inside, I take a look around the place. It’s…not what I think of as being Elsa. I tuck my hands into my pocket and then walk over to the sofa and sit down on the edge. I’m really not sure what to say, so I keep quiet, instead of letting myself nervously ramble on.

“You’re quiet. That’s…unusual,” Elsa says, and I look up at her sheepish. “You said we could talk once you were done closing up. I probably should have thought of anywhere else but here, but…”

“It’s fine,” I tell her finally. It seems Elsa has caught my rambling bug. “I...I did promise that. I…find you…well, attractive. I’m just…aware that this isn’t your home. And you are, like, way out of my league, Elsa.” I sigh and stare at my hands. “I mean…”

“How am I out of your league?” Elsa asks, sounding genuinely confused.

I look back up, surprised. “I…have you seen you. You’re…gorgeous, and smart and amazing. I’m struggling through a local community college, working to stay afloat at a coffee shop." I am startled when I feel her hands on my face tilting my head up to look at her.

"Anna, you’re a kind-hearted person who cares about her customers and her friends, and even when you’re tired and stressed out, you’re willing to put others first. That’s…amazing. Add in that you’re beautiful, and you’re very smart. You’re making the most of your opportunities, Anna…and I don’t think you’re out of my league.”

I can’t do anything but stare at her and then nod slowly. I may not agree with what she’s saying, but I know she won’t let me disagree with her. Not at this moment.

When her lips find mine, I’m not surprised. I smile when she pulls back.

“That wasn’t what I thought I’d find when I came to this small town,” she says, and I laugh.

No, that’s not what I’d have expected either.


	2. Unexpected - The Other Side of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Wolfsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart) for going over this for me. 
> 
> I hadn't planned to revisit this story but apparently the other side wanted her thoughts and such shown. so here we are.

I wasn't sure what to think moving to this small town. My father had owned a large share of the accounting firm here, and Mr. Randy Bolger had made sure that I got the other portion...making me the sole owner of the accounting firm when he had passed. I had been doing well enough at the firm in New York that I could afford to take a slower pace. For now. I just needed to see what opportunities this would afford me.

Of course, moving into town, buying a house, made me the scuttlebutt of a lot of rumors. I was Mr. Bolger's illegitimate daughter, or granddaughter - if anyone here had known the truth of the poor closeted accountant, they'd understand why that one nearly made me laugh. The one that angered me was the idea I'd acquired the firm through less than honest means. It was insane. But from the people I'd known in college, I knew that changes always fed the gossip mill.

I'm not sure when I first noticed the redhead working the coffee shop. I didn't go there often, preferring my tea in the mornings. Perhaps I noticed her when she and one of the other workers were repairing the awning after a storm. She stood there, hands on her hips, giving a very clear opinion of the lout after she nearly had a hammer dropped on her head. I merely smiled and ducked into my office across the street.

***

It takes time. Time for things to settle down. Time for me to convince the locals that I could do the job. That I'd take care of the books just as well as old Mr. Bolger had. If not better.

I had started the process of bringing the office into the 21st Century. Updated computers and software, which meant training everyone, including crotchety Mrs. Hamersen, how to use it.

It is one such night working late on loading files into a database that I found myself glancing out the window to DJs, the coffee shop. I could see the redhead there, and finally I sighed, looking at the time. I closed everything down and then crossed the street, glad it was dead at this hour.

Stepping in, I hear the bell jingle, and the most lovely voice called out, "Welcome to DJs."

I just nod, taking in the shop. It is cleaned up, chairs on the table. I quietly study her, too. I manage not to smirk at the nerdy shirt. "You're closing down for the night?" I ask, remembering my college days and hating when customers would come in at the last minute.

“Well, in about…ten minutes. It's fine. What would you like?” comes the reassurance. Not that she'd probably say anything else.

I study her, finding the redhead definitely cute with those freckles. But young. I drag my eyes away and study the menu. I probably should have been doing that from the beginning instead of being distracted by a way too young barista.

“I’ll keep it simple tonight: tall mocha with double shot," I order, knowing the espresso will keep me up for a while so I can maybe get more done on that database.

When the woman asks me about the milk I have to work hard not to laugh at her rambling, almost disjointed explanation to what she'd asked.

"Whole milk," I say finally, hopefully putting her out of her misery. Poor girl. While she fixes it up, I calculate the cost, with tax and pull put the change, leaving a tip in the jar labeled for it. 

When she asks about whipped cream I just shake my head. Once she's passed me my drink I hand her the change and head for the door, leaving quickly before I say or do something stupid.

It's not until I'm ensconced in my office that I realize I never got her name.

***

A routine seems to follow. I learn her name is Anna, and she's actually only a few years younger than me. The big lout who closes the other nights - and nearly dropped the hammer on her - is Kristoff.

At first, I think they were a couple, as close as they seemed when I'd watch them together, but then one evening Kristoff mentions a date to another customer, and I relax.

My curiosity is piqued when I hear an elderly woman talking about Anna's refusal to date any boys, and that she could be 'fixed' if they just found the girl the right one. Of course, I'm also angry at such backwards thinking but cautious as well.

I can't lose the trust I've built up around here.

My workload increases as I prove to be more efficient and faster than the office had ever been. It's not quite the money that I was making in New York but in a way I'm more satisfied with it.

I find myself learning, by observation, Anna's schedule. I learn she's a student, working to put herself through the classes at the community college. My tips may have increased when I learn that.

She likes chocolate almost, or as much as I do. The suggestions she makes when I order pastries are always on point.

It's one night from my office that I realize she's the one working when it should be Kristoff. I remember it not being unusual that people change schedules when necessary, but she never works Wednesday nights; I think she has a class early on Thursdays.

With a deep breath I stand up and lock up my office. A few minutes later I'm across the street and being distractedly greeted by a studying Anna. I finish the greeting for her with a smile, studying her.

Her hair is more frazzled than usual. Her gorgeous blue-green eyes seem exhausted.

I'm not sure what she sees when she looks at me, but she drops her gaze when she meets mine, almost like she's ashamed as she starts to stand up.

“Anna, it’s not your night to work,” I say. Then I wince as that gives away I’ve probably paid more attention to her schedule than I’d have any right to. “I...I mean, I saw you through the glass. Is everything okay?” I ask.

That catches her attention, and I can read the surprise in her eyes. It is nice to not see suspicion or anything else in her gaze.

“I...uh, Kristoff asked to switch. I really shouldn’t have.” She gestures to the books and notes on the table. “I’m studying for Deontology. I have an exam tomorrow, and I shouldn’t have come in, but he’s good at talking me into things. Like taking this class.”

I tilt my head and arch an eyebrow. _Deontology?_ I have never heard of this. “Deontology?” I ask, inviting the redhead to clarify what the hell that was exactly.

“The ethical theory that morality of an action should be based on whether the action itself is right or wrong and not on the consequences of the action. It is interesting, if taught…better,” she explains as I look around the shop before looking at Anna.

“And yet, you look like you’re ready to pull that red hair of yours out by the roots, Anna,” I say with a teasing tone. I consider it for a second then start to take off my jacket. “Tell you what, sit down and study.” I fold my jacket over the back of the chair across from her then set my satchel to the side. “Let’s see what I remember from my college days.”

When she looks ready to protest, I fix her with a look that seems to freezer her in place, one that I know how to use to good effect when I want to be listened to. When she nods I move to stand behind the counter. I take a few minutes to familiarize myself with the appliances and where everything is. It’s different being on the opposite side of the counter.

I look up and chuckle to see her looking at me. I shake the spoon at her. “Eyes on the books, missy,” I state, smiling to see her grin as she goes back to studying.

It does take me a moment to figure out the equipment. I had worked as a barista through college. I’d had money from my inheritance but that had been stipulated to pay for books, tuition, and rent. All of them were set funds. Tuition and books doled out at the beginning of a semester. Rent paid automatically, as well as bills. Anything extra I had to earn. It was fair, and I could make a mean double chocolate espresso. Death by Chocolate and Coffee had been popular during exam weeks.

I make sure to clean everything up once they’re done, given I’d made myself one as well. I wasn’t going to leave a mess for Anna to have to deal with at closing. I may have gone overboard, but honestly, cleaning one coffee shop wasn’t different from any other.

Before carrying the cup over, I study the younger woman, knowing I was crushing on her hard. I really did want to get to know her. To know if those…hints and rumors gave me any chance. I then carry the cup out to her while sipping from my own. I set it down then watch as she blankly stares at the cup.

“Oh, thank you," is the simple and probably reflexive comment she makes. It’s adorable. The adorableness goes up exponentially as she sips her drink and those gorgeous eyes widen. “Oh.”

I laugh, finding it hard to not laugh at the cute way she reacts, then I quickly sip from my own cup. “I thought you might like that.” I glance at the time again. “Come on, it’s time for you to do what you can to close up.”

I watch as she looks at the clock and then gets up to get behind the counter. As she does so, I go and lock the door for her, flipping the sign to close, dimming the lights as she starts counting the drawer. I go nowhere near her, instead grabbing chairs and flipping them so that they are resting seats down on the tables. Once I’m done with that I start sweeping the room.

I can tell Anna is amused by the sight of me, in a business suit pushing a broom, but it’s fine. It’s a quiet night, which is okay with me. I don’t need to talk all the time. And while Anna definitely has struck me as the talkative sort, it seems she is equally capable of enjoying working in silence. However, as we start finishing up and head out the door, I find myself nervous, waiting for her to shut off the lights, set the alarm, and lock up.

I take a deep breath and decide to maybe prolong the evening. “Do...you need a lift home?” I ask, cursing the fact I sound so...timid, almost shy.

My nervousness increases as she stares at me and I see that panic and fear in those eyes for a moment. I know what her answer will be before she gives it. The smile she gives as she turns me down hurts, because it’s not one of her real smiles that light up a room. I stand and watch her walk away. As I do I watch her shoulders slump, tucking in as if to protect herself.

I close my eyes and sigh before crossing the street to my car, wishing that Anna hadn’t walked away.

***

I keep busy. I don’t go as often to the coffee shop even if Anna is working most nights at this point. Kristoff seems serious with whatever person he’s with. In the mornings, it’s all the boisterous young man can talk about.

When I do go in, it’s at the end of the shift so I can pay, exact change, and leave, or more often than not, when the rush is happening, which is earlier than I’d like but, it keeps things from being...more awkward than they need to be.

It’s not fair to her, or even, perhaps to me. My crush isn’t going away. In fact it seems to grow every time I listen to her talk to someone, or watch her smile and joke with the people around her.

As the beginning of the holiday season starts, I work with Mrs. Hamersen to decorate the front of the office, getting to ‘enjoy’ the prattle of how Mr. Bolger had never indulged in such frivolities. Mr. Bolger was really starting to sound like a right Mr. Scrooge.

Finally one night, I head over to DJ’s later than I normally do. I step in, taking in the Christmas tree decorated in the corner. There is even a Menorah set up, candles ready to be lit. It is all well done. Garland at the register, lights strung along the back.

A soft snore catches my attention and I have to bite my lower lip as Anna is sprawled out on one of the loveseats, oblivious to my stare. It is...adorable.

Studying her longer, I could see signs of exhaustion, with the lines on her face, the dark circles under her eyes. I take my jacket off and fold it over a seat, my bag setting on the seat itself.

I find the dishes in the sink and clean them up, setting them up to dry. I wipe down the counter and the espresso machine, checking to make sure everything is set for when the cafe opens. I’m surprised that through it all that Anna doesn’t even stir, but I let her sleep as I clean everything up, stacking the chairs and sweeping the floor.

Finally I’ve done all that I can and even lock the door. I refuse to count the drawer. So it’s time for Sleeping Beauty to wake up. “Anna. Anna!” I say, repeating myself a few times. I snicker at her mumbled words of being awake. “I really hate having to resort to this...”

It’s almost like she knew what was coming and started to wake up as I go to press my fingers into her sides, tickling in a spot I’d seen Kristoff do once.

Her mad dash away from me causes me to laugh hard, bending over for a moment until she asks what I’m doing here then looks upset at the time. As she starts to go into panic mode I know I have to intervene.

“Calm down,” I tell Anna. I know never actually calms a person down. “There’s not much you have to do.”

I watch her freeze at that and look at me, her gaze demanding an answer.

I bow my head. I know she doesn’t expect much from me, not with me having kept away. “I may have swept up and cleaned up the dishes to help out,” I say, resisting the urge to tuck a strand of hair that’s fallen out of my braid behind an ear.

“Why?” she demands, not looking away. “You’ve...kind of been avoiding me.”

My shoulders fall and I sigh before nodding. I don’t miss the look of hurt in her eyes and that makes me feel even worse.

“I was. Sorry, Anna. I...thought I’d made you uncomfortable when I offered you a ride.” I shake my head. “I...” I’m not sure what to say, so I look at her, wishing it was a lot easier to show feelings than it is.

Maybe I was successful. When she starts to speak then stops, I take that plunge.

“I’m aware that this...place is a bit more conservative than home can be. I don’t know what the hell anyone has against it, but I...know that you might...not want to be...” I trail off and sigh.

Anna finally seems to have gathered her thoughts and looks at me. “I...yeah, it’s hard to be different. Let me close up. I can talk then.”

I wasn’t expecting that. I’m not sure what I was expecting. While I’d had the rumor mill and the folks around town acting like there was something wrong with Anna for not being interested in any of their boys, I think this is the closest we’ve ever been to talking about this.

I help her finish shutting down. Once we’re outside and she hesitates on which direction, I grab her arm firmly and guide her over to my car. Even if we weren’t going to talk, I wouldn’t let her walk home. Even if I’m not cold, I know others have been complaining about it.

Once we’re both in and buckled, I start driving to my place. A rental that I was undecided on when I came here. I climb out and wait for Anna before going to the door.

The temporariness of the place stands out, and I can see that. Anyone could see it. I look over to Anna, surprised she hasn’t been rambling on in her cute way as she sits down on the edge of the couch, almost as if she's ready to bolt.

“You’re quiet. That’s…unusual,” I say. When she looks up at me sheepish, I just want to hug her. “You said we could talk once you were done closing up. I probably should have thought of anywhere else but here, but…”

I'm rambling. I know that I am. I'm not used to rambling. I haven't done it in years.

“It’s fine,” she finally says, putting me out of my misery.

“I...I did promise that. I…find you…well, attractive. I’m just…aware that this isn’t your home. And you are, like, way out of my league, Elsa.”

I'm floored. This beautiful woman doesn't seem to think highly of herself.

“How am I out of your league?”

My question seems to surprise her. “I…have you seen you? You’re…gorgeous and smart and amazing. I’m struggling through a local community college, working to stay afloat at a coffee shop."

When she looks down, putting herself down, I can't stand it. I walk over and cup her face, tilting her head up so she's looking into my eyes to see my sincerity in what I tell her.

"Anna, you’re a kind-hearted person who cares about her customers and her friends, and even when you’re tired and stressed out, you’re willing to put others first. That’s…amazing. Add in that you’re beautiful, and you’re very smart. You’re making the most of your opportunities, Anna…and I don’t think you’re out of my league.”

She nods and I'm not sure she agrees with me but at least she's not arguing with me. I wouldn't let her win.

I watch her, my eyes dropping to her lips before I lean in and kiss her. It's light and quick. Much quicker than I would have wanted. But when I pull back, she's smiling, and it lights up the room.

“That wasn’t what I thought I’d find when I came to this small town," I tell her, and she laughs, a sound that caused me to fall for her from the start.

Completely unexpectedly.


End file.
